


Незваный гость

by aleks_neko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: У Ушиджимы незваные гости





	Незваный гость

**Author's Note:**

> беты Ayliten, Haanoele

Когда Ушиджима зашел в комнату, то первым делом увидел спящего на его кровати Ойкаву. Как тот здесь оказался, Ушиджима понятия не имел. Ойкава, возможно, и знал его адрес, но сам Ушиджима его никогда не приглашал. 

Ойкава не проснулся от стука двери, от шумных шагов, — он словно где-то вымотался. Пошел еще побегать после тренировки? За несколько месяцев, прошедших с начала года, Ушиджима успел получше узнать привычки Ойкавы. Например, тот предпочитал бег, чтобы сбросить напряжение или о чем-то подумать. Не самый легкий способ, но достаточно эффективный. 

Пару часов назад, после окончания тренировки, Ушиджима хотел поговорить с Ойкавой. Но начал, видимо, не с того и не так, не стоило заикаться о совместной игре или тренировке, тем более о простом общении. Ойкава, будучи в плохом настроении с самого утра, моментально взвился и наорал на него, сказав, что не собирается использовать ничего из предложенного, и тупые силовые приемы Ушиджима может засунуть куда подальше. После чего вылетел из раздевалки, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

Все-таки быть в одной команде с Ойкавой оказалось сложно.

Наверное, стоило поблагодарить судьбу, раз учились они на разных факультетах и почти не пересекались вне тренировок. Ушиджима не стал задумываться, что было бы, поступи они на один. Он помнил, к чему привело “ты должен был пойти в Шираторизаву”. 

Повторения он не хотел. 

Ушиджима аккуратно поставил сумку около стола, тихо прошел пару шагов к кровати и осторожно сел на край. Матрас прогнулся под его весом, но Ойкава не проснулся, только немного повозился и подсунул под подушку ладони. Ушиджима оглядел его всего и почти сразу же наткнулся взглядом на пару белых прямоугольников, видневшихся на покрывале рядом с Ойкавой. На одном из верхних корявым почерком Тендо было выведено “С днем рождения, Вакатоши-кун!” и несколько кривых рожиц, очень в его духе. Ушиджима улыбнулся воспоминаниям годичной давности. 

Почерк у Тендо, насколько он знал, и сейчас оставался таким же кошмарным, как раньше. Второй прямоугольник оказался конвертом, подписанный просто “Желания”.   
Внутри, знал Ушиджима, лежала небольшая стопка бумажек, некоторые были заполнены, а на некоторых можно было написать свои желания. Такими шутками развлекался Тендо в летнем лагере. Правда, и желания тогда были по большей части смешными и глупыми — покатать друга на спине, поиграть в мяч, и все в таком духе, — но с Тендо сталось бы написать чего посерьезнее. 

Ушиджима сглотнул и почувствовал, как лицо заполыхало от смущения, а он-то думал, что разучился это делать еще в детстве. 

Он быстро осмотрелся: все остальные вещи стояли на своих местах. В квартире царил идеальный порядок, хоть и было немного пыльно — тренировки и учеба занимали почти все свободное время. В пару коробок, где хранились всякие мелочи, Ушиджима не заглядывал с момента переезда, до вчерашнего дня.

Наверное, не стоило их доставать и оставлять раскрытыми на столе.

Впрочем, он и незваных гостей не ждал.

— Ойкава, — Ушиджима тихонько позвал своего внезапного гостя. 

— Ммм… Ушивака?.. — пробормотал Ойкава, повернувшись к нему. Застигнутый врасплох, он даже не дернулся, смотрел полуприкрытыми глазами и продолжал лежать. Как у себя дома, подумал Ушиджима, и чуть-чуть позавидовал такой наглости. — Так ты уже здесь?

Ойкава достал из-под подушки телефон, посмотрел на время.

— Долго же ты шел домой. 

На это Ушиджима лишь пожал плечами.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, глядя, как Ойкава отодвинулся от него и уселся на кровати. 

Вместо прически, уложенной волосок к волоску, у Ойкавы после сна было взъерошенное гнездо, и Ушиджима сам бы себе соврал, сказав, что ему это не нравится. Такой сонный, ленивый Ойкава, лежавший на его постели, нравился ничуть не меньше, чем на площадке, собранный и нацеленный на победу. 

— Не поверишь, в гости пришел, — со смешком пробормотал тот. 

— Не поверю. Как ты открыл дверь? 

— Интересно было. — Ойкава потер ладонями лицо, окончательно скидывая остатки сонливости. Но ведь не спортивный интерес привел тебя в эту квартиру, мелькнуло в голове Ушиджимы, однако вслух эту мысль он озвучивать не стал. 

— Взломал, — хмыкнул Ойкава, а потом его лицо сделалось серьезным. — У тебя дверь была открыта, я вошел, но тебе стоит быть более осмотрительным. 

— Хотя, чтобы ты и забыл... — Ойкава покачал головой. 

Сам Ушиджима точно помнил, что закрывал дверь. 

— Впрочем, и вскрыть твой замок труда не составит, самый обычный. Лучше смени, — припечатал Ойкава. 

Может, Ушиджима и плохо понимал эмоции окружавших его людей, но идиотом его назвать было нельзя. Ойкава появился здесь не просто так и вряд ли из-за сегодняшней ссоры. Ушиджима поставил бы на то, что из-за величайшей глупости, которую он совершил пару недель назад: поцеловал его в переулке, недалеко от спорткомплекса. Ойкава тогда его молча отодвинул, вывернулся и быстро ушел, не проронив и слова.

О своем поступке Ушиджима пожалел сразу. Он вообще не особо верил, что сможет разговаривать с Ойкавой после этого — не говоря уже о налаживании отношений, которые бы отличались от “привет, как дела”.

Ушиджима долго размышлял над тем, что же все-таки толкнуло его на поцелуй. Приятный, без извечных шпилек Ойкавы разговор? Усталость после тренировки? 

Но ведь от этого, Ушиджима точно знал, голову не сносит. Произошедшее вообще было одним из редких случаев в его жизни, которые не поддавались анализу и не вписывались в картину его обычного поведения. Не каждый день он прижимал к стене и целовал своего бывшего соперника, с которым оказался в одной университетской команде. 

И странное поведение Ойкавы в последние дни было понятным. Он здоровался с Ушиджимой, но не более, обходил его стороной, совсем как в первые дни, когда они только начали играть в составе университетской команды. Он отлично помнил, что немного сработались они только через пару месяцев, когда начали отрабатывать другие позиции. Они оба были новенькими и им пришлось объединяться. С Ойкавой приходилось работать так, как не доводилось раньше. После столкновения с Карасуно Ушиджима начал понимать: не всегда надо полагаться на силу. 

Все было хорошо, ровно до того момента, как Ушиджима поймал себя на том, что рассматривал Ойкаву в одном из старых выпусков спортивного журнала. Несколько фотографий сделанных с разных ракурсов, ответы на вопросы интервью. Только в этот момент до Ушиджимы дошло: Ойкава нравится ему гораздо больше, чем просто отличный игрок.

А принять тот факт, что он, по-видимому, сделал самый худший выбор на свете: влюбился в Ойкаву, — оказалось куда проще, чем он думал.

Ойкава же всегда был окружен девушками и встречался с только с ними. И пусть они долго не задерживались, он никогда не оставался без женского внимания, он в нем купался. Даже переехав в Токио из Мияги, он не перестал быть предметом воздыхания девичьих сердец. На тренировки уходила куча времени, на анализ и изучение противников уходило не меньше, но все это и не самый легкий характер не мешали девушкам его обожать и добиваться статуса избранницы.

— А ты, оказывается, сентиментальный... Всякие милые безделушки хранишь, — Ойкава помахал конвертом, возвращая Ушиджиму в реальность. — Это несколько не в твоем стиле. 

С этим утверждением сложно было поспорить. Вещицы были просто памятными, ничего ценного из себя они не представляли. 

И все-таки надо было сразу убрать его в коробку. 

— А тебе какая разница? Это была затея Тендо. Мы были в летнем лагере, и ребята развлекались по ночам, — пожал плечами Ушиджима, чувствуя неловкость, то ли от того, что рассказал о себе, то ли от того, что Ойкава проявил интерес к безделушкам. 

— Не знал, что в Шираторизаве умеют веселиться, а не только мускулы наращивать, — съехидничал Ойкава. Делать замечание о том, что не стоит судить настолько однобоко о его бывшей команде, Ушиджима не стал. 

— Ну, теперь ты в курсе, — натянуто сказал он и посмотрел на Ойкаву, который, похоже, так и не собирался рассказывать, зачем пришел. Все это начинало немного напрягать. — Тренер слышал как мы ругались. Он сказал, чтобы мы решили все возможные вопросы до того, как нас допустят до официальных игр. 

— А у нас есть разногласия? — Ойкава склонил голову к плечу. 

— Это ты мне скажи.— Ушиджима вполне трезво оценивал ситуацию и не питал особых надежд. Поднявшись с кровати, он направился к выходу из комнаты. 

— Да нет у нас с тобой разногласий. Ты меня просто бесишь, — прилетело в спину. 

— Извиняться за это не буду, — хмыкнул Ушиджима, оглянувшись через плечо. Ойкава сидел, надувшись как сыч. Он не изменял своим привычкам, честно говоря о своем отношении, и в этом было что-то стабильное. — Но тренер прав. Наши отношения не должны влиять на команду и на игры.

— Ушивака, — начал Ойкава, — тебя, что, инопланетяне подменили? — он помолчал, словно подбирая слова. — Мы нормально играли, пока тебе не приспичило…

— Поцеловать тебя? — продолжил за него Ушиджима. Ну вот, перешли к главному вопросу. 

— Да! — рявкнул Ойкава и спрыгнул с кровати. Эмоции, которые он подавлял все это время, явно рвались наружу — злость, непонимание. Наверное и смущение там тоже было. Все это было лучше, чем просто игнорирование или явный уход от разговора.

— Почему я, Ушивака? Тебе мало было испортить мне последний год старшей школы? 

Честно говоря, Ушиджима никогда не хотел этого. Оно получилось как-то само собой, а теперь добавился еще и этот поцелуй, но вряд ли теперь все это можно было легко исправить. 

— Тогда ответь мне, зачем ты здесь? — спросил он в ответ.

Ойкава тут же сдулся, как проколотый воздушный шарик.

— Не знаю, — вздохнул он, пожав плечами, и залез обратно на кровать, подобрав под себя ноги. — Когда я думаю, что начинаю понимать тебя, ты начинаешь делать какую-то фигню, и все становится снова непонятным.

Похоже было на то, что он говорил правду. 

Ойкава уткнулся лицом в колени и едва слышно пробормотал.

— Если бы ты знал, как сводишь меня с ума.

Звучало это как-то обиженно, и Ушиджима даже невольно улыбнулся. Но сделать с этим он ничего не мог, как и с тем, что происходящее ему скорее нравилось, чем нет. Ойкава на его кровати, в его квартире, осталось лишь прояснить последний вопрос.

— Но здесь ты явно не для того, чтобы в очередной раз сообщить, как я тебя раздражаю. Так зачем?

— Интересно, почему из всех людей на свете ты выбрал меня? — Вместо ответа Ойкава спросил о том, что, видимо, волновало больше всего.

Но эта игра в вопросы утомляла, хотелось под душ, большую чашку чая и просто уже отдохнуть.

— Не знаю, — Ушиджима повторил ответ Ойкавы и улыбнулся. Он правда не знал, почему Ойкава. Ведь на нем не сошелся клином весь свет, всегда можно было найти кого-то еще. — Ты не меньше меня увлечен волейболом, всегда досконально изучаешь своего противника, ты умеешь компенсировать слабые места и не полагаться только на грубую силу. Находишь ответ там, где многие и не подумали бы искать. 

Удивительно, но Ушиджима в первый раз заметил, как Ойкава краснеет. Не от злости — от смущения. 

— И, чего уж там, ты красивый. — Ушиджима ухмыльнулся. Если уж и уходить в отрыв, то в полный, решил он. — Но про это ты и так отлично знаешь. 

— Так, это уже слишком, — покрасневший Ойкава, — кажется, даже шея пошла пятнами, заметил Ушиджима, — встал было с кровати, но не удержал равновесие, влетел прямо в него. 

— Осторожнее, — Ушиджима подхватил Ойкаву под руки, удерживая от окончательного падения. — Не ушибся? 

— Черт, — выругался Ойкава, медленно выпрямляясь. Ушиджима, не отрываясь, посмотрел в глаза Ойкавы и медленно сглотнул. Он едва ощутил, как пальцы Ойкавы в его ладони вздрогнули и сжались. — Нет, все нормально.

По напряженным плечам Ойкавы было заметно, что все не так. Они постояли еще немного времени. Ушиджима чувствовал, как у Ойкавы под кожей бьется пульс, как от него пахнет чем-то свежим и приятным. 

Он чуть склонился, легко коснулся губ Ойкавы, целуя медленно и неуверенно. Тот не отвечал, но и не сопротивлялся, и Ушиджима продолжил, осторожно прощупывал, проверяя границы дозволенного. Губы были все такие же как тогда, при первом поцелуе, мягкие, чуть влажные. Совсем не такие, как у него самого — твердые и сухие. 

Ушиджима рискнул притянуть Ойкаву ближе, вжал в себя, скользнул губами по щеке. Его хотелось гладить, обнимать, прижимать к себе, не думая, что в любой момент все может пойти куда-то в задницу. 

Но обнимать неподвижную статую все же было не очень приятно. 

— Ойкава, — позвал Ушиджима, слегка отстранившись. — Если тебе это не нравится — скажи.

Ойкава смотрел на него и молчал. От воцарившейся тишины и неподвижности становилось неуютно. Глупо было целовать его как в первый, так и во второй раз.  
А Ушиджима до сих пор так и не смог придумать, как объяснить Ойкаве, что он для него давно стал больше, чем противник или сокомандник. 

— Слишком громко думаешь, Ушивака, — пальцы Ойкавы жестко впились в подбородок, возвращая Ушиджиму в реальность. Сузившиеся глаза неотрывно смотрели на него и обещали ад и пытки. Но, спустя миг, Ойкава притянул Ушиджиму к себе и с неожиданной жадностью поцеловал. 

Сердце совершило мертвую петлю и упало куда-то вниз. Ушиджима резко выдохнул, чувствуя, как и беспокойство, и все мысли моментально сгорают. Он рывком потянул Ойкаву к себе одной рукой за поясницу, второй зарываясь в мягкие, густые волосы, и впился ответным поцелуем, горячим и отчаянным, едва осознавая происходящее. 

Надолго их не хватило. 

— Ойкава, — враз севшим голосом начал было Ушиджима, когда они оторвались друг от друга, переводя дыхание, одинаково раскрасневшиеся и растерянные.

— Ну, не так уж и плохо, — заключил Ойкава и тут же прикусил губу, словно не желал говорить больше. Яркие пятна смущения все еще горели на щеках. — Хотя тебе до моего уровня расти и расти. 

— Я бы не был в этом так уверен, — поддразнил его Ушиджима, чувствуя, как тают остатки напряжения последних дней. — На мои умения точно еще никто не жаловался.

— Ну, думаю, мне пора.

Ушиджима не стал спорить. Они оба чувствовали неловкость и им обоим нужно было время переварить факт взаимных чувств и желаний. Ойкава сделал попытку обойти Ушиджиму сбоку, собираяясь слинять по-быстрому. Ушиджима остановил Ойкаву, взяв за руку. 

— Знаешь что, если тебе захочется снова наведаться ко мне в гости, — Ушиджима достал свободной рукой ключ из кармана и протянул его Ойкаве. — Зайди нормально, мои двери взламывать не обязательно. 

Ойкава посмотрел на ключ, перевел взгляд на Ушиджиму и мягко улыбнулся.

— Обязательно воспользуюсь твоим приглашением, — и выскользнул за дверь.

Ушиджима устало оперся плечом о стену, чувствуя как губы растягиваются в глупой улыбке. Он не сомневался, что Ойкава будет долго ждать, как и он сам.


End file.
